


Bedtime stories

by orphan_account



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Can I really put anything in the tags? That's neat, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Peter's pjs aren't mentioned but please imagine them, There's a little bit of a plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s very late in the night and Peter’s still awake. What will they do?
Kudos: 15





	Bedtime stories

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fanfic on AO3! And one of the first times posting online really. Hope you have fun.

Mike opened his eyes to find Peter sitting at the end of his bed. ’Michael, I can’t sleep,’ he said. Normally, he would have been the first one to sleep. Especially at this time when everyone else was asleep too. Even Micky was asleep and he was never asleep.

’Did you count sheep?’ Mike asked.

Peter shook his head sadly. ’I tried to but they all ran away,’ he told him. ’They saw the moonlight and chased after it. I haven’t found any of them since.’

Mike knew this could have possibly meant something but, he had just woken up in the middle of the night and his brain wasn’t working all that well. ’Oh dear,’ he said. ’Well, how ’bout I tell ya a story instead?’.

’A story?’ he whisper-shouted.

’You heard right, Pete.’

Peter quickly tucked himself into Mike’s bed. It was a bit cramped but that was alright. ’How does it start?’

Mike realised what a heavy responsibility it was to be a storyteller. He couldn’t let him down now. He might as well try his best. ’Well...er...it begins with a once upon a time I guess,’ said Mike. 

’And then?’ 

’There was this...ah...kid called Peter,’ Mike began. 

’Was it me?’

’I guess so.’ Mike thought it was best to start familiar. If only he had a younger sibling to tell stories to. He might have been better at this. ’He had brown eyes and freckles, same as you so it must’ve been you.’

’What did I do?’ asked Peter. He was already getting into it. ’Where are Davy and Micky? Where are you?’

’Dave and Mick are with ya. Y'all are playing...er-’

’Basketball?’, Peter suggested.

’Yeah, that’s it basketball. Y'all are playing some basketball when you realise that I’m not there.’

’Where did you go?’ asked Peter.

’He went to the toilet.’ It was Micky. Turns out he wasn’t asleep at all. He was lying there grinning and pretending to be sleeping while he was listening to Mike’s little story. But the opportunity came and he took it. ’All the Mexican food did him bad.’

’Can we not talk about that anymore?’ said Mike. ’Anyways, y’all were playing basketball and Peter had the ball in his hands.’

’I did?’ asked Peter. ’What did I do with it?’

’You shot for it, Pete,’ said Micky. ’What else would you do?’

’Roll it of course!’ said Peter.

’But Peter, that’s bowling. Not basketball,’ said Mike, a little concerned for Peter’s wellbeing.

’It could be a special basketball game, Mike,’ said Micky. ’We don’t like sticking to the rules here. We do things our way, in the Monkee household.’

Peter gasped. ’Can we have music playing? That’d be fun!’

’Of course you can!’

’Can we lower the hoop? I don’t think I’d be able to reach it,’ asked Davy. He was awake now too. ’Y’know, fair play and all that.’

’But Davy,’ said Peter. ’You don’t need to. You just need the proper technique. My mother said so.’

’Guys, I thought I was telling this story to help Peter fall asleep. Y’all aren’t helping,’ said Mike.

’We don’t need sleep’, Micky said. ’Come on Mike, continue the story. You can’t just leave us on a cliffhanger like that.’

’Alright, fine.’ The story then trailed off and there were acrobats and lions and magical things. It went on all the way ’till the morning sun came and they didn’t regret it one bit. Ok, maybe they did. They couldn’t stay awake all day but, let’s just pretend that it went fine.


End file.
